THE WOODS a slender fan fake
by Steven LaMarche
Summary: Steven LaMarche and his friends are just having a nice time in the woods but then all goes wrong by a tall man trying to steals their souls can Steven and his friends stay alive or not
1. Not the most normal day

THE WOODS

A SLENDER Book by:

Steven .A. Lamarche, McClain, Brice, and Laim

CHAPTER 1

Steven's LOG

I'm sitting in a chair watching some Adventure Time the new episodes I missed but then I felt a little sleepy. I don't know why I woke up at 8:00 AM but I suddenly was out.

Dream

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

(void noises)

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

(void noises)

"NO!"

(void noises)

I then was in the woods "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"YOUR SOUL!"

End of Dream

"STEVEN WAKE UP!" I opened my eyes. It was McClain "What?"

"come on let's go in the woods to make stuff out of trash that the woods have" McClain said.

"OK then I was thinking about getting trash from the junk yard there so I could make a sword" I said.

We went to the door and I opened and closed on the way out.

Ashley's LOG

I was currently was in the woods writing in my Diary.

Dear Diary

DAY 21 OF THE WOODS.

It keeps getting weirder and weirder when I past a note saying don't look or it takes you. But ain't that from the slender game and it doesn't feel like a prank at all and I see some trees but when I went to explore and when I came back the tree was gone so what is happening with this forest?! What is happening?!

I was cut of because I saw something in the tree but it was transforming from a tree to a very tall man.

"What the?!"

(Static)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

?'s LOG

I was sitting there waiting while she went around the forest but I was fallowing her till she got to where she just was and she wrote in her book I was waiting for the right moment to get her. I moved a little and that caught her attention.

"What the?!" she said

and I looked down at her face while she looked up at my face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed while her eye's became white and she fell on the ground knocked out. I went to go pick her up but I see two boys coming this way. I CAN'T LET THEM SEE ME so I ran away in the trees...

McClain's LOG

We were walking in the woods while Steven was picking up sticks so he could make a spear and a sword so he could use it for survival when he gets lost somewhere.

But we stop in shock we saw Ashley on the ground.

"ASHLEY!" Steven yelled as he dropped the sticks in his hands and ran to Ashley.

He was shaking Ashley's body and she woke up

"huh? What happened?" Ashley spoke up."WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Steven said in shock.

"I..I..I don't know I think that I was having a dream of slender" She said.

"WAIT! I KNOW HOW IF IT'S A DREAM OR NOT!" She yelled as she got her Diary.

"I...I...IT...IS..REAL!" She screamed as she showed us her Diary.

Dear Diary

DAY 21 OF THE WOODS.

It keeps getting weirder and weirder when I past a note saying don't look or it takes you. But ain't that from the slender game and it doesn't feel like a prank at all and I see some trees but when I went to explore and when I came back the tree was gone so what is happening with this forest?! What is happening?!

"But what Does this have to do about slender..." I said.

"Well I was just writing in this until I see a strange tall guy in the woods coming out and I was knocked out when I saw him..." she said.

"YOUR JUST TRYING TO MAKE US THINK THAT HE'S REAL! WERE NOT FALLING FOR IT!" Steven said.

"THAT JUST BULL SHIT!" Steven said.

Steven's LOG

"WOW WHAT COMPLETE BULL SHIT!" I said because of ashley is trying to scare us.

But she ran home while I went to go pick up the sticks that I dropped and proceed to walk with McClain to the junk yard.

"wow can't anyone stop trying to scare us!"

"I dunno?" McClain said.

We proceed to walk down the trail to the junk yard "Hey there it is... Do you fell anything wrong being here?" McClain said.

"nope not at all... wait... ohh nope."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Ok then" he said.

?'s LOG

I'm currently was fallowing those kid's to hear and know what there doing to get the perfect strike on them.

"WOW WHAT COMPLETE BULL SHIT!" one of the kid's said

while she ran away.

"wow can't anyone stop trying to scare us!"

"I dunno?" the other one said.

Kept fallowing them till.

"Hey there it is... Do you fell anything wrong being here?"

"nope not at all... wait... ohh nope."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Ok then"

They started to go in a place full of garbage and grabing lot's of things.

"Ok let's see if I forgot the tape"

What is tape? What does tape mean?

"nope I didn't"

"and if you did then it would be ok because I got tape"

"Well extra tape thanks McClain"

"ok ok ok ok ok".

So the kid with blonde hair is McClain that will be for all of this.

I then left into the woods...

Laim's LOG

I was going to the junk yard to put the scrap metal there I won't be needing it anymore.

While on the way there I enjoyed the walk there it was peaceful birds were chirping wood pecker's pecking at tree's. Yep toltally peaceful but then I see Ashley running right pasted me.

"Ohh might doing that for the girl's exercise thing for the championship."

Yep just toltally peaceful.

When I got there I saw Steven and McClain there and I know that they spotted me and the scrap metal.

"Hey Laim is it ok if we can have the scrap metal." Steven said

"Yeah sure I was going to dump it here anyways and what are you going to do with it."

"For survival like we found so much we can make axes,swords,ETC... and we are going to use it if we get lost,if we are in trouble, anything if it helps us survive."Steven said.

"Ok then"

I proceed to give them all of the scrap metal(45 Scrap metal).

"Thanks we really do like that you are doing this." McClain said

"well I don't need it any more." I said.

"wait do you want help making stuff because I can help you?"

"Sure!" they said

"It's going to be easy and hard at the same time though."

"ok..." steven said.

?'s LOG

I need to get all those kid's so I could feed it has been years till I eat the kid's souls!

I just need to know where they will be and fast hmm...

END OF CHAPTER 1

Thank you for reading it hope you enjoyed it :).But if you think that slender came in too fast than know this that I've never wrote a chapter book before even with slender in it so hope you enjoyed it and the Ashley in this book is not the real Ashley in our class.


	2. It's happening

THE WOODS

A SLENDER Book by:

Steven .A. Lamarche, MaClain, Brice, and Liam

CHAPTER 2

Brice's LOG

Hmm where did Laim go. Ohh well then that doesn't matter at all then I'm just going to go to sleep I'm really tired. I proceed to go to sleep.

Dream

"Get up and follow me to steven and take him deep into the woods for me to get his soul"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"If you won't do it then I will control you to do it!"

"YEAH RIGHT I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT THIS IS JUST A DREAM!"

"Ohh no it isn't"

"Wha..."

"YOU WILL SEE IF IT'S A DREAM OR NOT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

End of dream

Steven's LOG

We were just making every thing we needed we made one of everything and we had 62 more

scrap metal.

Before we tried to make more stuff we see Brice but he was looking really weird...

"Hey guy's let's go deep into the woods there is a surprise for you..." He said

"No were trying to make stuff if you can see" Laim said without looking at Brice.

He had white eye's and he looked a little grey...

"Ohh com on guy's you are going to like it..." He said

"I said N... Brice what is wrong with you?!" Laim said while seeing what Brice looks like.

"What? There's nothing wrong with me?" He said looking like he's lieing.

"YES THERE IS! YOUR EYE'S ARE WHITE AND YOUR SKIN LOOK'S A LITTLE GREY?!" Laim spoke up.

"Ok look just COM THE FUCK ON AND LETS GET IT OVER WITH!" he said as he came at me.

I slaped him in the face because I didn't want to punch him but he fell to the ground...

his skin turned ragular and his eye's became ragular again.

Garrett's LOG

Dream

"Who is out there"

darkness comes out of the woods.

"What? Who's out there!

Darkness comes closer

"Hey I can't fucking move! HELP!"

Darkness in front of me

"AHH FUNKING HELP ME FUCK FUCK FUCKING HELP! HELP!"

Darkness kills me

End of dream

"GARRETT WAKE UP!" I heard as I looked around and the I could see what was happening

and I see Steven shaking me.

"Wh? Wha? What?" I said

"Why were you doing what Brice was doing?" Steven said

"What do you mean?" I said

"YOUR EYE'S WERE WHITE AND YOUR SKIN WAS GREY AND YOU WERE WALKING TO US!" one of Steven's friends said

"I donno but we need to get away from this forest"

"why" Steven said

"Something is wrong in this woods and were going to come back with a team,flashlights, cameras, and weapons and after that we need to search the whole forest at night." I said

"Why the hell do we need to do that for?" one of Steven's friends said.

"Just in case if we get in to troble with something..."

?'s LOG

yes bring those kid's even if your not being controlled you just got me something to eat AND YOU ARE ONE OF THE THING'S TO EAT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I moved a little and steped on a twig

"Hey did you hear something?" Maclain that blond hair kid said

I ran away...

Maclain's LOG

"Hey did you hear something?"

"No what did you hear? Garrett said

"A twig like someone steped on a twig"

"We are being following us then let's get the fuck out of here" Garrett said we ran away and got to Garrett's house.

Ashley's LOG

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I AM WATCHING THAT TALL MAN STALK STEVEN AND HIS FRIEND'S

He's just standing there but then he steped on a twig bad move

"Hey did you hear something?" Maclain said as the tall man ran away

"no wh- did y- here" one of his friend's said but I didn't get to hear him that well as I worried on waiting for them to run to were they are going so I can go and follow them to join them on this thing that there trying to understand and solve the problem but it will be hard and I hope no one die's if they are going to get killed or something.

They started to run away and I followed...

Jarred's LOG

Dream

I woke up in a room but it became and looked like a SCP room and I picked up a note saying that I'm a class D personal named D-666

(door opens)

"We got some work for you please step out of the cell..." The officer said

I walked out of the cell

"Just follow me we are tolled that if you try anything we have to shoot you so don't try anything stupid" The officer said

we started to go to a SCP Containment Chamber that said SCP-666 the same numbers as mine but I know that is a bad number and it said very dangerous and showing a picture a tall man in there and they said

"Here we are just listen to the Intercom and you will probably be just fine"

I then got in the Chamber and the Intercom said to me and two others that looked like Steven and Garrett "Class D personal please step into the Containment Chamber."

we went in one-by-one and a tall man was standing there looking at a piece of paper "One of you go up to SCP-666 and make eye contact with it while one of you go and take the note off the wall" Steven went and made eye contact while Garrett picked up the note and then SCP-666 that looked like slender picked up Steven and then split him in half and blood went to the floor as Garrett eye's became white and blood came out of Garrett's eye's and he fell on the ground and the tall man ate Steven and then picked up Garrett too and did the same then he looked at me and I see static and he killed me.

END OF DREAM

I got up and saw something that is tall so I looked up and slender was looking at me but no static and slander hit me across the face with his hand

"OUCH!"

I looked again he was gone.

"OUCH? What do you mean OUCH?" my little brother Austin said

"Did you see that tall man? He hit me across the face!"

"No and there is no tall man you just looked up at the ceiling and then moved your head and said OUCH!" Austin said

"Oooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk?" I said

"I'm going to go and see Garrett and have him,me,and Steven spend the night together ok Austin"

"Can I come?" he asked

"NO PLEASE"

"OK OK ok ok!" he said

I then went to the door and opened it and then closed the door on the way out.

Garrett's LOG

"OK guy's time to develop a plan on this" I said but a girl busted in and said "Can I be in this plan I heard you say you need to have a team please?" "WHY THE FUCK IS A GIRL GOING TO BE IN THIS TEAM!" I said "Wait wait wait Garrett she's our friend name Ashley she can join because she know's lot's of way's for plans." Steven said

"Fine she can be in and before we do the plan we need a team" I said

"I'll call Dustin,Nate,Jarred.." Steven was cut off becase Jarred came in "Hey can I spend the night with you guy's?"

"No but good thing your here we need a team ok so your in the team ok?" I said

"Ok what is The plan?" Jarred asked

"Before I say it we need a team of 12 before that happens and we have 7 right now but we need 5 more" I said

"Well then the 5 left is Dustin,Nate,Izzy,Lilly,and Ski ok I'll text them ok" Steven said "ok" we all agreed.

He text them all: guy's come to Garrett's house ASAP no questions.

"Now where going to have a team when they get here got it!" I said and everyone nodded now we have to just wait...

?'s LOG

I can't wait to get those little souls how many it will be the best snack ever but the best part of the souls are their bodies can't wait to have them I'm so happy now that I will have souls to night or some other night can't wait I will keep onley the souls for later so I can eat with my family my wife and my son later when my son grows up he will do the same thing that I'm doing HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

END OF CHAPTER 2

I love how I am doing this hope you like this ok I will get next Chapter in a little bit bye.E.


	3. THE PLAN

THE WOODS

A SLENDER Book by:

Steven .A. Lamarche, MaClain, Brice, and Liam

CHAPTER 3

Nate's LOG

"Why do we have to go to Garrett's house" I asked

"I have no idea and it might be important" Izzy said

"Guy's let's just go now it won't be that bad" Dustin said

"YEAH NATE LET'S JUST GET GOING!" Lilly and Ski said

We went walking to Garrett's house but there were somethings that were weird and were scary

"Look over there... there's something in that bush I think" Dustin said

we looked at the bushes and then long black sticks or something came out and then came at us

"Shit! Let's get the fuck out of here!" Dustin said

we started to run to Garrett's house while those black things are following us

"What the fuck are those things?!" Ski said

"I don't fucking know just run away to Garrett's let's fucking go!" Lilly said

we ran and ran then one of the black things grabed me by the leg

"LET HIM THE FUCK GO!" Izzy said then she grabed her pocket knife and jumped on it and stuck it in the black thing and we heard a weird fucking noise

(devil type of scream)

"What the FUCK!" I shouted

"Let's get the fuck out of here" I said

we all ran again then we arrived at Garrett's house

I opened the door

"GET THE FUCK IN!" I shouted

they all got in and when I closed it then bumping noises on the door came from the out side

"What the fuck is going on?!" I turned to see and it was Steven

"THESE FUCKING BLACK THINGS CAME OUT OF A BUSH AND TRIED TO ATTACK US" Dustin said

"That's what we need to talk about" Garrett said

"You saw those thing's before?!"

"No but it's from this type of tall man that was trying to get you I saw him with my own eye's stalking Steven,Garrett,Brice,Maclain, and Laim" Ashley said

"She is right becase she said that he steped on a twig and we heard that twig and We then know now that we were being followed" Steven said

"and we need your help guy's we need you in a team to rid the tall man from the forest and we need a team of 12 so we can develop a plan to kill this tall man that's just like Slender man and here is the plan" Garrett said

1:30 HOURS LATER

"Do you got that and we need to gather as much stuff as we can so we need to wait until 2 weeks" Jarred and Garrett said

"Why do we-" "To gather as much stuff we need for survival ok!" Garrett said

"ok then" I said.

?'s LOG

ONLY 2 WEEKS YES! NOT THAT LONG TILL I GET SOME SOULS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!

Steven's LOG

"I'm going to go and gather some stuff be back in two weeks" I said

"We are all doing this all at the same time ok" Garrett said

"Oh ok then" I said

"let's do it tomorrow ok it's already dark and Slender or what you call the tall man can get us while this happens" Jarred said

"ok then it's settled" I proceed to go home and get on my bed

"Man I'm I tried" I then went to Bed

Dream

Jarred and I were in a room

"Steven is it really you?" Jarred said "pinch me if you want to know" I said

Then he pinched me

"Ouch"

"KNOW PINCH ME" he said

I pinched him

"Ouch" he said

"Hey I know if we are having the same dream"

"HOW?" He asked

"when we wake up then we talk about this"

"OK" he said

"Hey it's like the dream I had before we started the plan THE SCP CONTAINMENT BREACH"

"Huh? Wait look there's our papers let's pick'em up" I said

we both picked it up the papers and my name on the paper is D-666-B

"Hey are you D-666-A?" I asked

"Yes it is"

(Door opens)

"We got some work for you two please step out of the cell" The officer said

we walk out of the cell

"Just follow me we were tolled to kill you two if you guys try anything so do try anything stupid" The officer said

We were walking together and we didn't like how this dream is

"Here we are just listen to the intercom and you'll all will probably be just fine" the officer said

we walked in and 2 others were there and looked like Garrett and the other one looked just like me.

"Hey that's me?!" I said

" Yes if you were not in this dream like the real you then it would just be me and them all over again yes I had a dream of this already" he said

"what SCP are we going to do?"

"SCP-666 or as I call it Slender" He said

"All class D personal step into the Containment Chamber" The Intercom said

We then got in the Chamber we see slander man there looking a paper at the wall

"One of you make eye contact while one of you pick up the page off the wall" The intercom said

The fake me went to make eye contact while Garrett picked up the note but then Slender picked the fake me and riped him in half and blood went down on the floor and Garrett's eye's

went white and blood came out of his eye's and he fell to the ground while he ate the fake me then ate Garrett.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed it was horrifying but Jarred wasn't scared

then he looked at us and he was angry like that other SCP that gets angry at anyone that looks at him.

He jumped right at us and he killed us.

END OF DREAM

"AHHHHHHHHH! (Sighs) man hope that Jarred was sharing a dream with me that would be awesome and there will be lots of bad things going on here oh yeah I got to go get ready"

I then went and got my stuff and went right for Jarred's house.

Jarred's LOG

"WOH! Was I sharing a dream or not?"

Thank god Austin isn't up so I'm going to go to steven and ask him if he had the same dream as me.

I then went out side and went to steven's place but I saw him coming at me

"Hey did you have that SCP dream with me?"

"Hell yeah man" Steven said

"That was awesome!" I said

"Yeah but why weren't you scared?" Steven said

"Because I have types of dreams like that lots of times" I said

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. the Start

THE WOODS

A SLENDER Book by:

Steven .A. Lamarche, MaClain, Brice, and Liam

CHAPTER 4

Austin's LOG

I woke up and saw this weird thing looking at me then it was about to grab me

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I closed my eyes I thoght it was going to grabed then I opened my eyes and it was gone I don't know what was that thing but it doesn't have eye's and that doesn't feel like my mind doing that to me or I'd been thinking about that

I got on my ps3 with my mic and I was talking to my friend Nate on call of duty

"Hey Nate what is up" I said

"What do you mean that you are going to fucking kill me?" he said

"I didn't say that"

"What dude what are you saying it's like if your a demon" he said

"What?" I then went to my settings on the ps3 it said that it was at normal setting

"Hey why are you saying that?" he asked me

"What do you mean?"

"No! I'm not going to the forest yet bro If I go there then I might die" he said

"WHAT THE HEAK DO YOU MEAN!?" I said

"What you are just Fucken with me I'm leaving" he said

he left the party.

What did he mean that was very weird

Nate's LOG

I talked to my friend Austin but he said really weird things

(Deep voice) "I'm going to kill you" he said

"What do you mean that you are going to fucking kill me?" I said

(Deep voice) "(Breathing,scratching,devil screaming) I will see you in hell" he said

He would never say that...

"What dude what are you saying it's like if your a demon" I said

(Deep voice)"if you want to survive the forest then find all of my 8 pages and if you don't succeed then you'll be part of the souls that I'm going to have and all of your friends too so even if you are trying to find all of the pages I'm coming to find you so you better try your best to stay away and not look at me and try to die to HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey why are you saying that?"

(Deep voice) "YOU AREN'T GOING TO WIN THIS I'M THE BEST OF ALL MURDERS AND I WILL RIP YOU IN HALF WHEN I EAT YOU I JUST WANT TO EAT I'M SO HUNGRY ARE YOU ABLE TO DIE FOR ME?" He said

"SO JUST GO TO THE FOREST!" He said

"No! I'm not going to the forest yet bro If I go there then I might die" I said

"JUST SMILE IM HAPPY I'M JUST HUNGRY SO GO THERE NOW" he said

"What you are just Fucken with me I'm leaving"

I then left the thing and just sat down on the chair and thinking about what happened

{ He would never say that something is wrong about that why did he just say and he is not the one who did that it was that tall thing probably I don't even know what did that}

{"So do you want to be kill now or have a slow ripping you in half from the bottom or the head"} {"What da fuck are you doing in my head get out" I said}

Garrett's LOG

I woke up with no dream but when I woke up I heard my big brother Collin was urging with someone in the other room

"Hey why did you do that Garrett"

"Because I wanted to slap you and I did"

what? I'm not even talking to him who is? I looked in the room he was in and I saw myself talking to Collin witch Wasn't me

"Collin that's not me" I said

Collin looked at me and he was confused

"wha? The fuq is happening" he glanced at both of us

then I was knocked to the ground by someone that was very tall then I woke up in a room with Collin and I heard my watch was freaking out. I looked at it and the time was saying 6:66 in split seconds it keeped changing to 6:66,9:99,4:44,EXC...

{wake up this is just a dream just wake up}

END OF DREAM

Collin's LOG

Garrett woke up and came out of his bed room he seemed pissed.

"Garrett are you ok?" I asked

he was muttering " slender man slender man slender man slender man"

"Why are you saying slender?"

"do you have to go do something Collin and if you don't fuck off" he said very pissed

"Da fuq?"

he put me against the wall by the neck and put me up in the air choking me

"I didn't know (cough) you could pick me up" I said

"Time for you to die you fucking asshole"

why is he doing this he is about to kill me until his friends came in

"what the hell are you doing Garrett" Steven asked as he grabbed him

but then Garrett kicked Steven in the face made his nose bleed

then Steven cracked his neck then hit Garrett in the face so hard but then it didn't hurt him like it would really I'm not kidding

but then

"YOU WILL NOW SUFFER!" Garrett said

he then touched Steven that made him flew right through the wall

"ahhh" (THUD)

then hit the other one through the sliding glass door

"OUCH!"

Steven's LOG

What the fuck has gone with Garrett he just poked me and for some reason it hit me right through the wall then Jarred through the sliding glass door

"Why are you doing this?" I heard Collin asked

"WELL IT TIME I KILL YOU I WANT TO TAKE EVERYONE OF YOU TO THE WOODS AND KILL YOU THERE"

oh no it's something controlling him

Nate's LOG

I went to Austin's house so I could talk to him about what happened but then when I past Garrett's house I heard thuds inside then I saw Jarred fly through the sliding glass door he has and Jarred had a bloody nose

"OUCH!" he said

then I heard what seemed to be Garrett and his big brother

"Why are you doing this?" I heard Collin asked

"WELL IT TIME I KILL YOU I WANT TO TAKE EVERYONE OF YOU TO THE WOODS AND KILL YOU THERE" Garrett said

I stepped in to stop Garrett.

"GARRETT THIS IS NOT YOU WHO EVER YOU ARE THAT IS IN GARRETT GET THE FUCK OUT!"

he hit me so hard that it felt like he jabbed me with a knife

"AHH"

I looked at were he hit me and it turns out that I have a stab mark then I looked at his hand to see it was a tentacle

"NOW YOU SHALL DIE FROM BLOOD LOSS" he said to me

"what is wrong with you Garrett" I said very weak

(BLACK OUT)

Garrett's LOG

Why can't I wake up?

"YOU ARE WINNING!" Collin said

"What do you mean!?"

Collin changed to a tall man

"I'm controlling you and I'm winning if YOUR not able to beat me in here then say goodbye life of your friends and you HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he said

"I'm going to win in here before I win out there"

"who is that?" he said

I pulled out a shotgun and cocked it

"YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT OF DOING IT SOONER" I said as I shot all the bullets at him

(BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM)

he fell to the ground as I came back to reality

END OF BEING CONTROLLED

(hit in the face)

"Hey why did you do that Collin?"

"YES HE'S BACK AND WE NEED TO HELP NATE!" Steven said

Austin's LOG

"Hey did you know that I don't care if your saying that I sound like a 6 year old and I'm nine" I said because people said I sound like a 6 year old

"Shut up! Your so annoying Skittle45" boss6789 said

if you haven't notice I'm playing borderlands I'm a level 25 right now and well... yeah

"Dude Kick him" ddfe33 said

"I can't he is the host" boss6789 said

"I'm going to kick you two if your annoying me again" I said

"no please let us stay" QWE123 said

they just came and there level 1's

"Are you going to annoy me?" I said

"NO WE WON'T" ddfe33 said

Lilly's LOG

Dream

"You better run Lilly..."

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"you can not defeat me and you will die and all your little friends"

"No! You are not going to kill my friends and not my boyfriend Nate"

(acting like my voice) "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

he sounded just like me

"YOUR NOT GOING TO WIN LILLY"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"hush now wake now this is only a dream just wake up now weke weke"

faded away

END OF DREAM

"Ahh" I said in total sweat

I got up and felt something grab me

"Roof (panting)"

"Andy you scared me don't do that"

Andy is a Boxer witch I don't know if I should bring him Like what if we could come home safe and he doesn't come back with us

"Andy Do you think you can come with and help me and my friend? Bark if you say yes"

"Roof"

He said yes.

"NOW LET US HELP GATHER WEAPONS AND ALL THAT!"

***ring ring***

that's a text

***Lilly come over to Nate's ASAP***

***Ok I will***

**Ski's LOG**

I'm already ready for the search

***Bing***

I got a text

***Ski come over to Nate's ASAP***

***ok***


	5. the first 2 people who die

THE WOODS

A SLENDER Book by:

Steven .A. Lamarche, MaClain, Brice, and Liam

CHAPTER 5

Dustin's LOG

"Shut up! Your so annoying Skittle45" I said

"Dude Kick him" ddfe33 said

I can't he is the host"

"I'm going to kick you two if your annoying me again" Skittle45

"no please let us stay" QWE123 said who is on my ps3 too

please we just got this game we need to level up

"Are you going to annoy me?" Skittle45 said

"NO WE WON'T" ddfe33 said

We started to level up with the level 25 Skittle45

**Lilly's LOG**

"OH MY GOD NATE ARE YOU OK!?" I asked

"yes I am it's ok you don't have to worry" Nate said

(Kissing)

"Can you guys stop that right now" Steven said

"Ok ok love you Nate"

"Love you too" He said

"now let's get everything we need OK" Steven said

"I got the guns" Garrett said as he handed us the guns

"Garrett is that really necessary?" I asked

"It is Fucking necessary We are having to go in the woods and kill this tall man that will kill all if people are in the woods so we need to kill it before it kills us and if we don't do anything about it everyone will die" Garrett shot back at me

"He does have a point" Maclain said

"Brice did you bring the cameras?" Laim said

"Yes he does have them" Steven said

"Ok many of us will not survive or all of us but it's a great shot to kill this Fucking thing and get on with our lives" Steven said and looked like he went through hell.

"I have my dog coming with" Ashley said

"Why the fuck are you bringing your dog?" Jarred said

"You know how the game of slender goes out?" "Yeah soo?" "We can find the the pages in the woods my dog Andy will help finding the 8 pages" Ashley shot back at Jarred

"Ok sounds good to me let's get Dustin and get the fuck going because it's night" Nate said

Dustin's LOG

we are now level 9's

"I got to go because My friend Nate tolled me to go to his house" I said

"YOU KNOW NATE?!" Skittle45 said

"Yeah? Sooo..."

"He's my friend too" Skittle45 said

"Bye"

"Bye"

I got off the game and headed to Nate's house

while I walked to Nate's house then I saw someone fall out of a tree having his eyes white ,bunch of stab wounds,and blood came out of his mouth as he talked to me.

"r..r..run a..a..away n..n..now y..you can't k..k..k..kill I..I..IT y..y..yo..." He died right there then I saw a tall man and I could here him in my mind

{"Awwww we were just having fun till you showed up know time to do the same to you"}

I started to sprint for my life and I saw people running because they saw the tall man and he started to kill people

{"I will get you later you will die"}

that was close and when I looked back he was gone.

When I got to Nate's this is the first thing I said

"THAT TALL MAN AS HERE HE KILLED LIKE FIVE PEOPLE THE FIRST GUY THAT I SAW SAID 'r..r..run a..a..away n..n..now y..you can't k..k..k..kill I..I..IT y..y..yo...' AND DIED RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF- " "WOAH WOAH Woah what is going on?" Brice said

"SLENDER KILLED SOMEONE AND ALL THAT"

"look if he is gone" Steven said

"I know that he's gone

"roof roof" (bite's me softly)

"Hey Andy why is Andy here?"

"We're going to bring him so he can help find the 8 pages to stop slender from killing us ALL!" Ashley said

"I was about to argue but he'll help us"

"WELL WHY ARE DOING THIS? LET'S GO FIND THOSE FUCKING PAGES" Garrett said cocking his shotgun we all grabed our camera's,guns,flashlights,and survival kit and head into the forest.

A gate there said WARNING DO NOT ENTER TILL WE KNOW IT'S SAFE HERE and a little note saying that many people went missing here

"This is the place we thought was the best forest we been in" Ashley said

"Now this fucking tall thing is in here killing the people of michigan" Jarred said very angry

"I'm going to fucking blow that things Fucking head off!" Steven said

we all turned on our cameras we started to walk in to the frorest

"I'm so Fucking tried of this stupid shit that is happing with this forest" Garrett said as My camera saw him with his gun because we put it on our heads with glue on a thing strapt to our heads.

(Twig snaped)

"DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER! " Garrett said as gun shots were heard.

About 3 gun shots were shot at a bush

(thud)

It was a dear

"Damit!" Garrett said

"Roof! Roof!" Andy Barked as he ran up to a page

Ashley's LOG

"Good job Andy!" I said and picked it up

1/8 pages

we kept walking till we started to end up on a trail to lots of different places

"Me and Jarred will be a team,Ashley and Ski and Andy will be second team,Nate and Lilly your the 3rd team,Garrett and Dustin will be 4th team,Maclain and Laim and will be 5th team,

Izzy and Brice will be the last team" Steven said

Me,Ski,and Andy started to walk in a path we then heard a noise that kinda hurt our ears

"What was that?" I asked

"I don't know but it's so loud!" Ski said as Andy whimpered

"Bark! Bark!" Andy barked at us as we looked over were he is and he's barking at a tree but no note

"Andy! Come back here now!" I said as he then was grabbed by the tree and the tree turned into a tall man with no eye's and threw Andy right at us

"No!"

"Ski shoot the gun! SHOOT THAT THING!" I yelled at him as he shot his AK-47 then it grabbed the gun and broke it and he killed my little Andy

" (Sobbing) why you!" I said as I grabbed out the knife from Ski and jumped at the man but then he grabbed me

"No! Ashley!" Ski said

and he grabbed me with all his tentacles so I couldn't move

"Get off me!" I yelled

(Static)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(blacked out)

Steven's LOG

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!..." I heard a scream that sounded just like Ashley

"ASHLEY! ASHLEY WERE ARE YOU!?"

no answer...

"Ashley! God dammit! She must of been taken!"

"Man this is not cool why did I say I'll do this?!" Jarred said scared

"Jarred we have to face this or die facing it you got it!" I ordered him and he nodded

"Let go find those pages Ski have one so is the die we have to find that one to and many others"

"Hey! What are you doing here kid! This is a restricted area" a cop said as he came to us but then was grabbed by tentacles

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he said as he got smacked on the ground witch made a loud crack noise then we saw blood come out of the cops mouth and eye's

{"Awww pity he had too come here and ruin the party but k=now we get to party again"}

"Did you here that Jarred!?"

"Yes run!" he said as we ran away from him and I looked back to see that he was still in back of us

"Die! You fucking bitch!" I said as we ran and I shot him with my AK

(Demon Scream)

"What da Fuck!" Jarred said as we kept running

I looked back to see if he was still there but he was gone and we bumped into Garrett and dustin

"Steven? Jarred? Did you here that scream?!" He asked us

"YES! IT WAS ASHLEY! HE MUST OF TOOK HER!" I said in shock.

Ski's LOG

Ashley started to scream then it faded.

I looked at him then looked at me then he vanished and the note was still there I picked it up then started to cry.

"Ashley I forgot to tell you how much I love you..." I said to my self.

"I will avenge you!" I said out loud then kept walking then saw a second note I picked it up.

2/8 Pages

I then bumped into Maclain and Laim

"Ski! Where is Ashley I heard her scream!?" Laim said

"She's been taken by that Fuckin man! And I never got to tell her I love her..." I said in sadness

"If we defeat him and he didn't kill her then you can tell her right?" Maclain said

"No he will kill us when he has the chance and he does so she is dead" I said and wished that I was wrong.

We continued to walk throuh the forest then heard a twig snap

Maclain pointed his M1911

"Hey! Who ever you are you better beware I have a pistol!" Maclain said pointing at the bushes then three kids that were girls came out with there hands up

"Sorry thouht you we someone else or something else... But you need to stay with us to be safe something is going wrong here!" Maclain said at the three girls

"Do you know were the exit is we can't find it" one of then asked

"We came here for a reason but when we looked back at the exit but for some reason it was gone so we can't go back." I gave an explanation to then with my camera facing them

"Why do you have cameras?" Asked by those girl

"We brought the to see a tall man named slender and he's real! He took Ashley and I cought it on tape."I said as they don't know who slender is

"Who's slender man?" they all asked and before I could say a thing

"And you look handsome!" the 3rd one said with a look of love and made me start to blush.

WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! IF YOU THINK THIS IS WEIRD TO HAVE THAT IN IT BECAUSE IT'S FOR SOMETHING IN THIS BUT IT DOES HAVE SOME ROMANCE BUT IT WON'T BE DISPLAYED IN PART 1 OF THIS BOOK! YES! I'M GOING TO MAKE A SECOND BOOK AFTER THIS ONE AND WILL BE A 3rd ONE TOO AND THE 3rd ONE IS THE LAST ONE!

Now back to the story...

"How old are you?" I asked the girl

"7 years" she looked at me lovingly

"But come on we need to find more pages" I said to all of the people around me\

END OF CHAPTER 5


End file.
